mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2418
Mikey Episode Number: 2418 Date: Friday, Feburary 19, 1994 Sponsors: H, V, 2 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Several cards form an H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster are mopey and depressed. But then, they stop crying when they sound out the word "PAT" in which they pat each other to make themselves feel better. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is told that his dog looks thirsty, and says that his dog is a hot dog. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Tina sing “Down On Grandpa’s Farm” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: V for Vacuum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Small v ... for voom, voice, violin, etc |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Home to Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: In the Dark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Holy cow, it's number 2! (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is told that there are two kids, Betty and Bobby Blobby, who are lost in the lobby, and he must help them find their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Factory 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie keeps catching fish, and Bert doesn't, so Ernie tries moving to a different place on the boat, then not using bait, then just quitting. When Bert finally catches something, it is only a note that reads: "What happened to your friend?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Brushin' Down the Doggies." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mosquito bites a man and a dog, who agree to scratch each other's backs. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the Singing and Dancing Waiter |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ballet-dancing yaks show their fronts and backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Celia Cruz tells Big Bird about a hummingbird, and sings "Zunzun." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Bears Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Big Bird holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide